Dictionary
Dictionary A''' '''Abyss --> '''A bazooka weapon that can be acquired by spinning the capsule. '''ADV - weapons --> '''Advanced Weapons purchased with RT in the Shop. '''Alpha and Omega --> An update that took place in 2013. Alpine Athletes --> An update that took place in 2014. Amelia --> '''A playable character, that can be acquired either by mp hammers or rt hammers. '''Anesidora --> '''A set for Pandora. '''Apex Predators --> An update that took place in 2013. Apsu --> A weapon of the Rifle category which was added to the Capsule Machine with the Spring Loaded update. Archangel --> Coupon sets for all characters except for Simon and Amelia. Arms race --> '''A gameplay mode in MicroVolts Surge with special weapons. '''Awesome --> '''A set that can be earned in the coin capsule machine. '''B Battle Mine --> '''A map in Microvolts. Actually a city after war. '''Bitmap --> A map in MicroVolts, it looks to be played on an office desk, also a great map for sniping. Bitmap 2 --> A new map that was introduced in Alpine Athlete Update. This map has random spawns and can be very hard to win in elimination for either team since the moniters have been moved. This map is not as big of a sniper map. Black Rifle --> ' A rare weapon in Microvolts. '''Blue Scooter --> ' Naomi's diorama. It is obtainable through recruiting system. '''Bomb-Battle --> A game mode in MicroVolts. The teams are divided into the offense and defense ( who try and defuse or plant the bomb). This is a mode where you need to have teamwork to be succesful. Boot Camp --> An update that took place in 2012. Boss Battle --> A game mode in MicroVolts .Bossbattle puts you and 3 more players against a giant tracker .If you defeat the boss you will get a box that contains prizes. Boxes that are given out are random, you have the ability to obtain the Bronze, Silver, Gold or Diamond box. Which contain prizes which can be found (link) Bouquet of Bullets --> An update that took place in 2013. Brilliant Box --> '''An item that must be purchased by Rt, and which will give you the chance of winning a weapon for 7, 30 or infinite days. '''C C.H.I.P --> (Complex Humanoid Interchangeable Parts) One of the six characters found in Microvolts. He was one of the four original characters you were able to play on. Clan Showdown --> Tournament with certain restrictions on weapons and clothes to make the game more competitive. Clock Works --> '''C.H.I.P's own unique Diorama. '''Clockwork Wings --> An update that took place in 2013. Cobra --> 'Old MicroGun from the capsule machine. '''Coin-->'A new currency in-game that can be only usable in the capsule machine. '''Colonel Crac --> '''Set for C.H.I.P. He is the one who escorts you through the tutorial '''Crank --> A minigun that can be bought using MicroPoints (for the MP version) or RockTokens (for the Advanced version) in the shop. Cricket --> ''' It is a basic rifle. '''Cyborg War Machine --> An update that took place in 2014. D''' '''Dazzler --> '''A shotgun that can be obtained through the capsule machine. It can be obtained in the "Golden Mix" section of the Capsule Machine. '''Drum set --> '''Knox's own unique Diorama. '''E Elegant --> '''A rare set for Pandora. '''Encore --> An update that took place in 2013. Exavolts --> An old tournament that was ran by ex Moderators and others. Clans fought head to head competing for the ultimate prizes'.' F''' '''FireFly --> A minigun that can be be bought using MicroPoints or RockTokens in the shop. Fleuret --> '''An Amelia special weapon, that can only be earnt either by spinning the capsule, or buying a capsule in the shop. '''Forgotten Junkyard --> '''A map in MicroVolts. '''Forum --> Place where the players can meet each other, and talk about basically everything with respect to forum rules. Free For All --> '''A mode in MicroVolts: No teams here! Free For All is a mode that puts you vs everyone. Will you be the last survivor? '''Free RT --> '''Free RT or Free Rock Tokens, is the in-game paid currency that can be won, either by viewing ads, or by making surveys at the microvolts website. This method has some problems. For example,the chargeback costumers often get. '''Frosty Frolickers --> '''An update that took place in 2013. '''G Game Master --> '''A category of workers from Rock Hippo Production. '''Gold Bass --> '''A melee that can be obtained through the capsule machine. '''Gold Rifle --> '''A weapon that can be bought either by coupons, or earned by spinning the capsule. '''H Hippo at a Party --> '''Knox's first unique rare released set from the Capsule Machine. It is a licensed set by RHP. '''Hippo in Style --> '''Knox's unique set. It is a licensed set by RHP. '''Hippo so cool --> '''Knox's unique set. It is a licensed set by RHP. '''HeatWave --> An update that took place in 2013. Heavy waving --> The act of heavy waving was where one warms up the Gatling Gun, but switches to fire a round of shotgun or a grenade and switching back to the Gatling Gun fast enough so that the warm up time is cancelled thus being able to get off lots more damage. It has since been patched due to being deemed 'overpowered' by SK iMedia (NQ Games) around November 2011. Holmes --> '''A rifle that can be obtained through the MP hammer and RT hammer. '''Hornet --> '''A rifle that can be bought using MicroPoints or RockTokens in the shop. '''Hyper Weapons --> '''Set of certain weapons with effects. '''I Invasion --> Game mode available in MicroVolts. Robots spawn and attack you with different weapons. there are two difficulties of invasion the first is easy ( lasts 10 rounds) , and the second is hard (lasts 20 rounds). Item Match --> '''Game mode available in MicroVolts. '''J Jam --> ''' It is a basic sniper. '''Jimi --> '''A set that can be obtained by spinning the rock tokens capsule machine. '''K Kai --> '''One of the six characters in MicroVolts. '''Knights of the Night --> '''An update that took place in 2012. '''Knox --> '''One of the six characters in MicroVolts. He was one of the four original characters you were able to play on. '''KW-79 --> '''A weapon that can be purchased either by MicroPoints or by RockTokens in the shop. '''L Library Chair --> Pandora's own unique'' Diorama. '''Lollipop --> '''A weapon given to new players, as a reward for liking the microvolts facebook page. The weapon lasts 30 days when the players like the facebook page. '''M' Maid --> '''Naomi's first unique rare released set from the Capsule Machine. '''Magic Paper Land --> '''A map in MicroVolts. '''MG Noob (Achievement) --> '''MG achievement. It is obtainable after completing other MG achievements. '''MG Noob/Nub (Expression) --> '''A Player will say this in the chat when they are killed by a fellow player who is using the Micro Gun. They say this because many players find the Micro Gun to be cheap and an easy way to win a fight. '''Micro Points --> In-game points earned by players through playing the game. Micro World --> The place where MicroVolters and MicroVolts exist. Microgun --> It is a basic minigun. MICROTEAM --> Name given to the Team formed by MicroWiki Team Members and MicroWiki Knowledge Base Members.Their work is key to take the MicroWiki to the next level. MicroVolter --> A player of MicroVolts. MicroVolting --> The act of playing MicroVolts. MicroVolts --> Code-name of the original four toy prototypes. MicroWiki Suppport --> Also known as: MicroWiki Knowledge Base Team, they help and guide MicroWiki Team Members when needed. MicroWiki Team --> '''MicroVolts players who volunteer their effort to make this Wikia! The list of MicroWikia Team members can be found here: MicroWiki Team. '''MP5 --> '''A rifle that can be obtained through the capsule machine. '''Musashi --> '''C.H.I.P.'s first unique rare released set from the Capsule Machine. '''N Naomi --> '''One of the six characters in MicroVolts. She was one of the four original characters you were able to play on. '''Naughty & Nice --> '''An update that took place in 2012. '''Neutrino Wand --> A sniper rifle that can only be earned either by spinning the Rock Tokens capsule or the Coin Capsule. Nightshade --> A grenade launcher that was originally in the capsule. This grenade launcher was apart of the Predator series which is can be only obtained via Brilliant Grenade Boxes in the store for 30 days. It isn't guaranteed that you'll get this weapon from the box, though changes are really high. Noob --> '''Meaning (New.On.Online.Battlefield) This term is used as an insult to the new players of the game, to describe their lack of experience shown in their gameplay. '''O Organic Green Onion --> Award given unlimited to some MICROTEAM Members, only 13 Players in the Micro Wold own this weapon as unlimited. It has been given in the past as a prize (limited from 30 - 90 days) in the discontinued ExaVolts events. This weapon was also available during the Beta phase. P''' '''Pandora --> '''One of the six characters in MicroVolts. She was one of the four original characters you were able to play on. '''Pepper --> '''A rifle that can be bought using Micropoints or RockTokens from the shop. '''Pink Scooter --> '''Naomi's own unique Diorama. '''Pinpoint --> '''A rifle that was achieved by competing in one of Microvolts earliest tournament(s). '''Pinpoint-Precision --> Achievement awarded after killing five enemies witht the rifle while in a super jump in one match. Pirates VS. Ninjas -->'''An update that took place in 2013. '''Plasma Vaporizer --> A weapon that can be earnt only by spinning the capsule. Pocket Rocket --> A weapon that can be either bought with Micropoints or RockTokens. Pound --> A weapon that can be bought with micropoints or rocktokens. Power --> '''Special item, obtainable by mystery drops in item match and in the middle of the map in all the modes. '''Power Weapon --> Special weapons that you are able to achieve in Zombie Mode as a figure when they spawn across the map. Pulse --> '''A weapon that can be obtained either by MicroPoints or by RockTokens. '''Q QQ / QQ'er --> '''QQ means cry, QQ'er is someone that cries too much. People will usually type this in the chat when someone calls you hacker or nub. '''R Raptr set --> '''A set that was seperated into parts and was only obtainable after using the program "Raptr" for a certain amount of hours while playing MicroVolts. Parts were only obtainable after X hours and was only limited to 5000 of each the parts. Each of the parts would be given to each of the original characters. Only obtainable from August 24th - October 10th (dates may not be right) '''RB_01 --> '''Prize from an old event (ExaVolts). '''RB_02 --> '''Prize from and old event (ExaVolts). '''Rumpus Room Ruckus --> Update in mid-2012 where the map 'Rumpus Room' and more was added in Reactor --> The single-wave map. Record-reset --> '''An item that can be acquired in the item shop.Many people don't like this because it is then possible for hackers to reset their records and then you wouldn't have any proof of them hacking. '''Reload speed --> '''The time your weapon take to reload. It was buffed in Cyborg War Machine update. '''RHP --> Rock Hippo Productions Publisher to MicroVolts Surge. Rifle --> '''One of the 7 weapon categories found in Microvolts Surge. '''RIO441 --> A hyper gun from the capsule machine. Ringmaster --> '''Pandora's first unique rare released set from the Capsule Machine. '''Rocket Launcher --> '''Vague designation to all the bazookas in Microvolts. '''Rockstars --> An update that took place in 2013. S''' '''Scaffold --> The platform your character is standing on in the lobby, inventory, shop etc. There are currently no scaffolds available to buy, yet there are some other scaffolds in the game like a Red Platform. Sea Eagle --> '''A Sniper Rifle that can be obtained by using Micropoints or RockTokens. '''Sea Wasp --> A Sniper Rifle that can be obtained by spinning the capsule, or by brilliant boxes. Sherlock --> '''A rifle bought using Micropoints or RockTokens that can be bought from the shop. '''Silver Scooter --> '''Naomi's diorama. Not available at the moment. '''Simon --> '''One of the six characters in Microvolts. Newest character in MicroVolts! '''Single Wave --> '''A special game-mode in wich the player is put against a wave of robots. '''Spring Loaded --> An update that took place in 2013. Sting Ray --> ''' It is a basic bazooka. '''Super Glue --> '''An item that allow´s you to upgrade your weapon without any chance of failure. '''Surge Journal --> An initiative between the RHP team and the community, to create a monthly edition "newspaper", that´s intented to keep the community alert of what´s going on with the game. Swapping --> The ability to switch from a weapon to another. Generally used on launchers, grenades and shotguns. At first , weapons would have to be stronger. This method eliminates that need, allowing the player to shoot another bullet almost instantly. T''' '''Team Death Match --> '''A mode of MicroVolts where players are divided into two teams (maximum players on each side is 8). They have to work together to kill the other team a set amount of kills before the other team does it to them. One of the most popular modes in MicroVolts. '''Terminator --> '''Old MG from the capsule machine, silver version of M-135. '''Test Server --> '''Also known as Global Server, NQ Games provides a testable version of the game for everyone to spot bugs and report. '''The Alpha --> '''An update that took place in 2013. '''The Rapture --> '''An update that took place in 2013. '''The Studio --> A map in MicroVolts. A map popular for playing Zombie Mode. Tight --> '''A rare set that can only be earnt by spinning the capsule, in early versions could be also bought using rt. '''Tlaloc's --> Series of Grenades from the SPRING LOADED update. Toy Fleet --> A map avaible in microvolts. Toy Garden --> A map avaible in microvolts. Toy Stalkers --> '''An update that took place in 2012. '''Tracker Attackers --> '''An update that took place in 2013. '''Trading system --> '''The sistem that will enable the trading of items between players. '''U Undercover Operation --> An update in 2013. V''' '''Varsity Volts --> An update that took place in 2012. Venom --> A weapon that can bought either by rock tokens, or by micropoints in the shop. It can also be earnt (limited) by spinning the capsule machine (RT and Coin). W''' '''Watson --> '''A rifle that can be obtained through the MP hammer (7-30 days) and RT hammer (unlimited). '''Wavestepping --> Technique which uses Swapping in mid-air, by shooting on land, switching to melee, jumping, and then switching to another weapon to shoot. Wild West --> A map in MicroVolts. The map looks as if you are fighting in an old western town with a saloon, jailhouse, and other things that fit the theme. The map is popular for Bomb Battle. Winter Warfare --> An update that took place in 2013. White Wedding Set --> A set for Naomi released in 2012 and rereleased in an event in the summer of 2014. X''' '''X-Trap --> '''Microvolts anti-hack tool. '''Y Information coming soon! Z''' '''Zombie Mode --> A mode in MicroVolts.This mode requires players to work together as a team no matter what team they are on. If they are with the Zombies they have to work together to target the remaning figures and take them out of the game so they can help them. The figures on the other hand, have to work together to kill the zombies with their weapons and Power Weapons' that spawn across the map. Zoom-speed --> The time it takes to have your sniper zoom in.